


Keep Your Enemies Closer

by swanqueenfic13



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Football | Soccer, IDK a lot about soccer, Rivals, Sorry guys I tried, Sorta Romeo and Juliet vibes?, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 14:03:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6707254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swanqueenfic13/pseuds/swanqueenfic13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For my lovely tumblr anon who asked for the following prompt. Sorry it took me a while!</p><p>“can you do a whole bechloe staubrey thing where like two(pair of your choice like aubrey and beca or however) are captains of like a soccer team and the other two are in the same position but on the rival team and like the rivalry runs super deep but however it happens they fall for each other and have to struggle with "i like you but we cant cuz my best friend will kill me cuz youre supposed to be the enemy" and "tradition says i have to hate you but oh my god i love you??" kinda thing??”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Your Enemies Closer

**Author's Note:**

> So, I don't know a lot about soccer. I tried?

“Alright ladies, this is it. Our first game of the tournament against our arch rivals, the North Barden Knights,” Aubrey starts, pacing in front of the South Barden High School girl’s soccer team. Thirty girls (including the JV team) are sitting cross-legged on the floor, all of the underclassmen gulping. Aubrey is the scarier of their two captains, her hair always pulled back in an austere bun. The eyeblack stripes on her face make her seem like a warrior, and her pacing reminds them of a caged tiger, out for blood. “We  _ cannot _ lose.”

“God, Bree, you’re gonna make the freshmen pee their pants,” Beca snickers. She was the more laidback of the two captains, currently leaning against a locker, smirking, but she was equally as determined to beat the North High Knights.

“This is war, Beca. The North High Knights don’t respect us. They don’t think we can beat them. And yes, we may have a pretty long losing streak against them, but we’re better this year. I’m confident that this is our strongest team in years,” Aubrey continues, still pacing. “But I want to see 100% effort from every single player. This is a week-long tournament, and we will be playing the Knights for the best two out of three games to advance to the championship. We need to beat them if we want to bring honor to our school. Understand?” All of the girls hurriedly nod.

“Good,” Beca snaps, fire suddenly erupting in her eyes. “If I see any slacking, I will set wolves on you to tear your ACLs to shreds. I am  _ not _ losing to those Knights again.” All of the girls are shaking as Aubrey dismisses them to finish getting ready before the first game.

“Ready to face them again?” Aubrey mutters to Beca. The shorter girl sets her jaw, grabbing Aubrey’s eyeblack and drawing the marks on her own face.

“Hell fucking yeah,” Beca asserts. Neither girl is willing to admit that the elevated heart rate is from much more than just adrenaline, or desire to beat their rivals.

 

“Listen up, bitches,” Stacie shouts, grinning at her team. They’re all sitting on the floor of Stacie and Chloe’s hotel room before they head down to the tournament. “Are you ready to beat those South High sluts?” The team cheers.

“While I like the enthusiasm and the idea, Stacie needs to rephrase,” Chloe says sternly. Stacie rolls her eyes.

“Can we beat the South High  _ bastards _ ?” she asks. Chloe considers, for a moment.

“I suppose that’s not derogatory towards women. So yeah! Let’s beat those South High bastards!” she squeals. Stacie’s a little annoyed that Chloe’s intro to women’s studies online course has been affecting Stacie’s freedom to cuss out the opponents, but it doesn’t matter. As long as they crush them.

“So, you all need to remember the plays, and pay attention! Don’t be a ball hog, and don’t try to show off. We’re a  _ team _ , guys. We beat them together or not at all. Now, get going, ladies. Your captains will be down in just a minute,” Stacie dismisses. The girls leave at a run, whooping and cheering through the halls.

“Think we can get through this with all of them in one piece?” Chloe mutters. They’ve lost several girls in the past few years to romances with the South High team. Once they got with a South High girl, their passion for soccer fizzled into a desire for peace between the two teams. Some had even tried to  _ end  _ the feud- fools.

“I think so,” Stacie says carefully. Her mind wanders for a moment to Aubrey, the blonde captain of the South High team. She’s a hard ass, that’s easy to tell, but dammit all if Stacie doesn’t admit it’s a great ass.

“Good,” Chloe confirms, biting her lip as she thinks of the other South High captain. Beca Mitchell was the reason Chloe made the no-dating rule for her girls. Chloe didn’t trust herself not to go after Beca and throw away everything her team has worked for.

“I guess we have to go kick some South High ass,” Stacie sighs. Chloe hums in agreement, linking arms with her best friend as they head to the elevator.

 

“Ready to lose, Posen?” Stacie mutters as they stand at the midline, shaking hands before the first game.

“Posens don’t accept failure. If you’re not here to win, then get the hell out of Kuwait,” Aubrey growls, her cheeks flushing pink as she grips Stacie’s hand harder, pulling her in. “I can’t wait to see your face when you go down.” Stacie could make so many suggestive comments, if only her heart weren’t in her throat. As of right now, the only coherent thought in her mind was  _ Oh God, I would love to see  _ your  _ face when I go down on  _ you _. _ Thankfully, the ref blew his whistle and the game started before Stacie could do something stupid like kiss Aubrey.

 

“Get out of the way, Mitchell,” Chloe growls, elbowing Beca. The tiny brunette was normally a big advocate of personal space, but the entire game had kept breathing down Chloe’s neck.

“Get off my side of the field, Beale,” Beca retorts. Beca was a defender, consistently blocking all of Chloe’s chances to score. Aubrey had specifically assigned Beca to keep the North High’s top scorer from getting anywhere near the ball. Part of Beca wondered if Aubrey knew about her crush on the red-headed enemy and was trying to punish her (or possibly reward her?). 

Chloe just huffed in response, desperately trying to get free of Beca so she could score and even up the game (they were behind by one goal for the first time in years).

 

North High lost the first game. Beca’s defense and Aubrey’s strong offensive tactics had taken the field by storm, and they won 2-0. The entire team was celebrating at TGI Friday’s (even though it was only Monday) before Beca and Aubrey ushered them back to the hotel (at a ridiculously early time) for a good night’s rest. They would have another game the next afternoon and they needed to be ready. One victory does not mean anything in a tournament.

“Bree, I’ll be back,” Beca whispers, too restless to stay in bed. As captains, they were allowed their own room, and Aubrey just nodded sleepily, too far gone to ask where the hell Beca was going.

Beca just wanders until she finds her way to the hotel pool. Saying to hell with everything, Beca decided to go in. She wasn’t wearing a suit, but it was only an hour from when the pool closed.Surely no one would be there, so no one would mind if she sat in the hot tub in her sports bra and underwear, right? She’d just slipped into the warm water when the door to the pool area opened and in walked Chloe Beale.  _ Well, fuck me sideways _ , Beca groaned internally.

“Mitchell, is that you?” Chloe singsongs, skipping over to the hot tub.

“Go away, Beale, I don’t have a swimsuit on,” Beca hisses. Chloe just throws her head back, laughing.

“Naked hot tubbing? You dirty bird,” she teases.

“I have  _ underwear _ on,” Beca groans. “God, you’re so weird. I’m leaving now.” Chloe jumps into the water, putting a hand on Beca’s shoulder.

“No, no, no, don’t leave on my account. Hot tubs work wonders after a hard game, I get that. I won’t bother you,” Chloe pleads sincerely. She immediately tosses the t-shirt she’d been wearing to the side, sinking into the water with a muffled sigh. “I’ll even sit way over here,” she adds, floating over so that she’s across from Beca, as far apart as possible.

“I still think you’re weird,” Beca mumbles, crossing her arms. Chloe just hums, relaxing into the water.

They sit together in a comfortable silence for a while before Beca makes some comment about Chloe’s toes touching her. And from there, they start making conversation. Obviously, they avoid the topic of soccer so they don’t start any arguments. Over the course of the evening, they get out to cool down before quickly getting back in. During the multiple trips in and out, they’d ended up sitting right next to each other, arms practically around each other as they laugh and talk.

“Oh please, you couldn’t be bad at something if you tried,” Beca laughs in response to Chloe’s insistence that she was going to fail her Russian Lit class (why the hell she was even taking Russian Lit online in her senior year was beyond the point).

“Oh, yes I can,” Chloe giggles, scooting closer. Maybe it’s the temperature of the tub, but suddenly Chloe’s noticing how attractive Beca looks with her cheeks all pink and her hair in a messy bun, beads of sweat and water trickling down her chest. 

“Prove it,” Beca breathes. And suddenly, Beca’s gaze drops to Chloe’s lips. When Chloe surges forward, all Beca can think is how hot this is, Chloe’s weight just ghosting above her, still held up by the water, the taste of sweat and chlorine on Chloe’s skin. “That wasn’t bad,” Beca pants when air finally becomes an issue.

“We kind of have a rule about not dating the enemy. I broke that rule. That makes me… a bad leader?” Chloe explains weakly. At once, Beca stands.

“Shit, shit, shit,” she whispers, crawling out of the hot tub. “Aubrey would  _ kill _ me if she found out. Oh no, no, no,” she cries, hurriedly pulling on her clothes, not caring that her underwear is still wet, leaving awkward patches on her clothes.

“Beca, wait!” Chloe calls, but Beca is already gone.  _ Damn it. _

 

The next morning, Aubrey is in the soccer stadium’s bathroom, braiding her hair when Stacie comes flouncing in.

“Conrad,” Aubrey says coolly.

“Posen,” Stacie sings back. Despite the entire row of empty sink space in the bathroom, Stacie stands right next to Aubrey. “The back is a little messy. Want me to do a French braid? It’ll help it stay in,” she offers. Aubrey raises an eyebrow. “This way, when we beat your asses, you can’t claim it was because your hair was in your face,” she explains cheerily.

“Alright. But if it falls out during the game, I will have your ACLs  _ and _ MCLs torn out by wolves,” Aubrey threatens sternly. Stacie just hums, moving behind Aubrey. 

“Might be easier if you sit. Come to the bench over here,” Stacie says, leading Aubrey to a bench placed in the corner, kneeling behind her so she’s above. Raking her fingers through Aubrey’s sleek blonde locks, Stacie bites her lower lip, and Aubrey moans.

“Sorry,” she squeaks quickly. “I just love when people play with my hair.”

“I can tell. Sounded positively  _ orgasmic _ , Posen,” Stacie mocks. She notices the tips of Aubrey’s ears turning red as she begins weaving the braid. “I’m just kidding. It’s kinda cute.”

“Cute?” Aubrey croaks, her voice suddenly hoarse.

“I’d say you’re sexy, but I don’t want you to sic those wolves on me,” Stacie replies. Aubrey fidgets in her seat, causing Stacie to need to start over. She can literally  _ see _ the tension leave Aubrey’s shoulders as Stacie runs her fingers through the blonde captain’s hair, and she sighs again. It’s less sensual this time, at least. “Wow, you really do like this, Bree,” Stacie comments.

“It just feels good. I don’t know why,” Aubrey admits. “Wait,” she says, furrowing her brow. “You didn’t call me Posen.” Stacie’s fingers are shaking as she tries to finish this braid. The longer she spends in Aubrey’s presence, the more she wants to shove her against a wall and make out with her until she can’t feel her lips.

“Guess I didn’t,” Stacie whispers. “Hair tie.” Aubrey places it in Stacie’s waiting hand.

“It’s okay. I liked it,” Aubrey assures her, grabbing Stacie’s wrist before she can run away. She stands, still keeping a grip on Stacie’s wrist. “Thank you for fixing my hair, Stacie.” The brunette growls, pressing Aubrey backwards until she’s against the wall. They kiss without a thought about air, defying all previous records for holding their breath. They only part when the door opens and someone walks in to find them washing their hands, cheeks pink, Aubrey’s braid a little mussed.

 

South High loses the second game 0-2. 

Aubrey was still too flustered by the kiss to even look Stacie in the eye, and couldn’t get control of the ball from her. The other midfielder was a freshman and heavily intimidated by the prospect of facing their biggest rival. Beca was too embarrassed to be near Chloe, worried that Aubrey would be able to sense what they’d done, and did a terrible job guarding her. The other defenders were far too slow to stop Chloe once she got the ball.

It’ll all come down to the last game, to be played in two days.

 

Beca goes back down to the hot tub that night to find Chloe already waiting for her. Thankfully, she’d remembered to wear her bathing suit this time.

“You did a crap job defending, today,” Chloe calls out when she hears Beca approach.

“Way to rub salt in the wound, Beale,” Beca mutters.

“What, did you think I’d assault you on the field with my mouth, or something?” Chloe continues, anger in her voice. “Did you regret kissing me? Do you think I’m gross? What? You just  _ left me _ last night saying ‘no, no, no, shit, shit, shit.’ And then you won’t come within ten feet of me during the game!” Beca reconsiders going in the hot tub, instead meandering toward the pool. When she walks into the shallow end, completely ignoring Chloe, the redhead shoots out of the hot tub and jumps in the deep end, swimming over to meet Beca. “If you didn’t enjoy it, if you like someone else, if you don’t swing that way then just tell me. Don’t leave me hanging here, Mitchell.” Chloe’s voice is softer now, and Beca can hear the vulnerability.

“Aubrey can’t know,” Beca says quickly. “She can’t know that I kissed you, and she definitely can’t know that I liked it. God, Beale, I loved it. It was amazing. I felt like I was on fire. But Aubrey can’t know.” Chloe can’t keep the smile off her face now.

“Well, Stacie can’t know either. Which makes this… kinda secret… kinda sexy… Like Romeo and Juliet?” she whispers, floating closer until they’re pressed chest to chest.

“Let’s hope it ends better,” Beca mumbles before kissing Chloe again. Immediately, Chloe wraps her arms and legs around Beca like a baby koala, and Beca backs up until she’s against the pool wall, kissing her hard. They’re so ensconced in each other that they don’t notice Emily, a freshman from the North High team, watching from the doorway, jaw dropped.

 

“We need to talk,  _ Conrad _ ,” Aubrey says harshly, the next morning. The entire North High team started whispering as Aubrey grabs their captain’s arm, yanking her away from the bleachers where they were watching another school’s tournament take place.

“Aw, did you miss me, Posen?” she teases, making her team laugh.

“If she’s not back in thirty minutes, I’m calling the police and telling them you kidnapped her!” Chloe warns, tugging harshly on her sweater to make sure it covers the hickey Beca had left last night.

“Oh please, like she could handle me,” Stacie grins, but she lets Aubrey pull her along until they’re in a darkened, back hallway of the stadium. Aubrey yanks open the door to a janitor’s closet and shoves Stacie in. Before the brunette can even ask what’s going on, Aubrey’s mouth is on hers.

“Guess you did miss me,” Stacie pants when they finally part, foreheads still pressed together. Stacie was taller than Aubrey, hovering just above her. The closet was pitch black, but Stacie could still trace the freckles splattered across Aubrey’s nose and cheeks. She knows from past soccer seasons that the freckles only appear after hours in the sun.

“What are we doing here, Stacie?” Aubrey whispers.

“I think it’s pretty obvious what we’re doing,” Stacie giggles, tracing the shell of Aubrey’s ears with her tongue.

“Seriously,” Aubrey gasps, shoving away. She can’t think when she’s so close to Stacie, so she turns the light on. “What is this?”

“Well, I don’t know about you, but this is actually, like… More than just physical for me. You’re like, insanely attractive and sexy and everything. And the things you do with your mouth,  _ god _ ,” Stacie gasps as Aubrey blushes, ducking her head. “But, like, you’re also really, really smart. And funny. And competing with you is actually a huge turn on for me. On the field, and in the science fair.”

“You always beat me in states,” Aubrey pouts. “But this year, I  _ will _ make it to nationals.”

“See? I like that. A lot. I like talking to you, even when you’re making fun of me.”

“I like you, too. But Beca would never let me live it down if I start something with you. I’ve spent so much time railing against you… venting about you… hiding my attraction to you.” Stacie beams proudly as she approaches Aubrey slowly, the way an animal approaches its prey, circling around it.

“So, I am on your mind a lot,” she grins.

“You have… successfully buried yourself in my head,” Aubrey admits, burying her head in Stacie’s neck.

“Then screw Beca.”

“Aca-scuse me?” Aubrey gapes, pulling back slightly, though still keeping her arms around Stacie’s waist.

“Screw what she thinks. I know you’re best friends, but if you really are, she should be happy for you. She should want you to be happy with me! I want to be with you. I want to be happy with you. And I hope I can get your best friend’s approval, but if she doesn’t give it, how good of a friend can she be?” Stacie is vehement now, passionate.

“You’re right,” Aubrey breathes. As a rule, the debate captain  _ and _ champion never admits someone else being right if it means she’s wrong. But damn it, Stacie was right. “I have to find my own happiness. Screw this stupid feud. Screw what the teams would say. Screw what they would think. I want you. I want to be happy with you. I’ll tell her later tonight.”

“Good. I mean, don’t rush it,” Stacie amends, suddenly nervous. Was she pushing Aubrey past her comfort zone too fast?

“God, no I want to tell her,” Aubrey assure her. With a smirk, Stacie nods.

“Good. No more talking,” she purrs. Aubrey nods, compliantly occupying her mouth in another way.

 

“Chloe, can I talk to you?” Emily squeaks nervously. The entire team was just about to leave the dining room of the hotel, but had paused. “A-alone?”

“Is it a problem that involves the whole team?” Jessica, a junior on the team, challenges with a raised eyebrow.

“Um, I mean… Sort of? Not really. No. I mean, just Chloe. And someone else. Not on this team. Like, it’s fine. It’s nothing. I just… Have to… talk to Chloe about a team rule,” Emily rambles nervously. 

“Em, take a breath. What’s going on?” Chloe asks soothingly.

“I saw you guys kissing in the pool last night!” she blurts out. Immediately, this statement starts a chorus of catcalls, whistles and questions. Chloe just covers her face with her hands.

“Beca’s going to kill me,” she mumbles.

“Beca?” Jessica asks. “As in South High captain Beca?”

“The short alt girl with the ear spikes? The defender?” Stacie clarifies. Chloe lets out a sigh.

“Yes. I’m… involved with her, sort of… We were trying to keep it quiet, but that obviously didn’t work… I know I made that stupid rule but… I really like her guys,” Chloe says earnestly. The team is silent for a moment, debating.

“Well I mean, I’m dating Posen as of today, so really you should be mad at me. Chloe’s just in some… friends with benefits type thing with Beca,” Stacie finally shrugs. The girls explode into a cacophony of sound. In the midst of it all, Chloe smiles appreciatively at her friend, and Emily breathes a sigh of relief.

 

“Aubrey, I have to tell you something,” Beca blurts out. Aubrey, who had been reading a book on her bed, just raised one eyebrow. “I’ve been going down to the pool these last few nights and when I go I kiss Chloe, the North High captain. I know they’re the enemy, and everything, and I really don’t want my ACLs and MCLs torn out by wolves because I’ve got that soccer scholarship for next year. Please don’t be mad, please?” she says quickly, all in one breath. Aubrey, to her credit, doesn’t say anything. She just grins.

“You like Chloe?” she squeals, launching off the bed toward Beca’s.

“Uh-huh,” Beca nods, not trusting herself to speak.

“That’s, like, awes. Because I just started dating Stacie Conrad, the other captain, and I was trying to figure out how to tell you,” she gushes.

“You and Conrad?” Beca grins incredulously. “I  _ knew _ that competitive hatred was sexual tension!” She fist pumps excitedly.

“Now we can go on double dates!” Aubrey giggles. Beca pauses. She hadn’t considered  _ dates _ . And what about the feud between their teams? And the final game, the deciding game in the tournament? What happens now?

 

In the end, none of the four captains got to play. They all got the red card and were expelled from the game. Beca and Chloe made it ten minutes in before they started shoving each other, and Beca tripped Chloe. In response, Chloe tackled Beca at the knees, bringing them both down to the ground. Both girls were grinning, but their teammates were out for blood. And so, the ref sent Beca and Chloe out.

Stacie and Aubrey made it into the second half of the game before they got sent out. It was tied, and the entire North high team was complaining that Stacie was going easy on Aubrey because they’re dating. So Stacie upped her game. Aubrey, never one to lose, responded in kind. Eventually, they were carded for shouting swears at each other while they battled for the ball.

The underclassmen and remaining seniors finished the game beautifully, South High getting the winning goal at the last minute. As the girls held up the trophy, Aubrey took Stacie in her arms, picking her up and spinning her around like in a romance movie. Stacie threw her head back laughing before putting a hand on either side of Aubrey’s face, kissing her.

The South High team practically missed this, too busy watching Beca grab Chloe and pull her close to kiss her. The tournament trophy lay forgotten on the ground.


End file.
